Outcome of Universes: Chapter 4
by The first Messenger
Summary: The Emperor has come and has a plan that may destroy the Covenant.


Chapter 4: The Emperor

Chapter 4: The Emperor

It was unknown to what made Korto and the Imperial troops attack the Covenant troops and ships more viciously than when they first got there but whatever it was it made even the UNSC marines have to fight much faster and it almost bewildered the Covenant. Korto was counting off how many ships were being destroyed by the Eclipse and the other Star Destroyer's but however, it made him more frustrated. "Aaahh! Fire the MAC cannon's faster! Kill them all the Emperor is coming!!" He kept yelling that for the past few minutes. "We're doing what we can Korto but we can't kill them in one shot." Said Miranda trying to calm him then Johnson came in, "Yeah and if you can just strangle them all to death with some invisible force than why don't you take care of this?" said Johnson. "Like hell I can!" Korto stuck his hand out like he was holding a cup and the Elites and grunts seemed like they were being choked by an invisible chain and fell right down to the floor Johnson nearly swallowed his cigar when he saw it "What the hell…." but more men came in and the Stormtrooper leader commander came in, "Sir! The Emperor's shuttle has entered the system and there are only two more Covenant ships left!" Korto got more frustrated and brought out his communicator "Thrawn annihilate those Covenant ships now!! The Emperor is in the system!" Thrawn came back "I'm doing what I can but this superlaser can't recharge in five seconds!" And finally the Covenant boarders were all dead and the ships were gone and the Emperor's shuttle was different, it had turrets on every side and it was escorted by ten TIE fighters. "He's looking for me." Said Korto. "Won't he need to know which cannon you'll be in?" asked Miranda. "No, he knows where I'm at." Moments later the room was quiet and the Stormtroopers lined up in neat lines like an airplane landing at an airport while the UNSC Marines were just standing back, afterwards two men in fearsome black armor came out and a man in a cloak with his face hidden behind a hood and he approached Korto. "Lord Vos." He said but with a very low raspering like voice and he was shorter than Korto. Korto kneeled down on one knee "Lord Sion, I did not expect your arrival." Said Korto, "That is your failure." He looked up and it didn't seem right to call him a he, more like an it. His face was pale as the moon at night, he had cracks in him like he was made out of glass and would break if you touched him, and his right eye had no pupil, it was glowing red. "Forgive me, but they came when you were on your way." Apologized Korto, "Then that is their failure." Explained Sion. Korto stood up and frowned, "Where are the Solo children at my lord?" He asked. The Emperor glanced at him "They are in a different part of the Galaxy, I will summon them soon. Now, who is the leader of this fleet?" it almost sounded demanding the way he said it and no one answered until a voice came from nowhere. "I am." And out came a man wearing the same bright white shirt on as Thrawn and wore a marines cap on and had badges on him, he walked near the Emperor bravely and stood up straight "I am fleet Admiral Terrace Hood. The UNSC thanks you for assisting us with the Covenant attack. In our honor how may I assist you?" Terrace took his hand out for a hand shake and some people in the room wondered if he was crazy to shake this walking corpse's hand. "A pleasure to meet you fleet Admiral. I am Emperor Sion. I would like to discuss some things with you privately." Sion said, though Terrace as many battles as he's seen he was even a bit frightened by the Emperor's voice and his face and almost was about to put his hand down until Sion finally shook it. "What do you have in mind Emperor?" They both stared at each other "An offer that may be of assistance to both sides and deadly to the Covenant." They both walked off and they went up the stairs and Terrace told an officer something that couldn't be understood but it was a regular order but Sion never gave Korto an order but Korto said something anyway. "My lord what shall I do? Shall I get the Solo children?" Sion stopped but didn't turn around. "Have Thrawn get the patrol's started."

"What shall I do?"

"Relax."

Said Sion and Korto felt relieved in a way because he was tired from all the tension from Earlier but he felt like he wanted to know more about this universe, this military, and strangely Miranda. "Miranda," said Korto turning to her "when do you have a shift change?" She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "An hour ago." Korto walked near the glass and stared down at the bright pretty blue planet called Earth. "Very pretty planet." Miranda walked next to him "Yes. I always did wonder what it was like from up here since I was a little girl." Korto put a hand on the glass. "I still say it's nothing compared to Coruscant. I should take you there some time." He put both of his hands behind his back. "May we g down there? I would like to explore it a bit if you don't mind." Then he finally turned around. "Sure, just let me change uniform." She walked off into a corridor and Korto never felt like this before he felt like the Empire and the Emperor were nothing and then he remembered something the Emperor said _Have Thrawn get the patrol's started._ He quickly stammered and nearly dropped his communicator "Thrawn. The Emperor said to get the patrol's started." Thrawn finally came back "I was just about to do that."


End file.
